Bruises
by Ginger Anastase
Summary: Modern AU Oneshot. Hello, my name is Enjolras and not even Combeferre knows that I was abused as a child.


**Warning: child abuse, one use of language. **

**Hello. Right, so this is quite dark. I hope you enjoy how I've written it. **

Hello, my name is Enjolras and I'm six years old and three-quarters. My favourite colour is red. Last year my birthday cake had red icing on it. Mummy made that cake special for me so my birthday would be the best birthday. My favourite jumper is red too but 'Taire got hot chocolate on it when we were playing Barricade. When 'Taire went home I took it off and hid it in the back of my wardrobe but Daddy found it.

_No, Daddy, it wasn't my fault. 'Taire got it on there, not me! No, please, Daddy, I promise I didn't mean to! No, Daddy, please! _

I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't play Barricade again.

My shoulder is red now. It will go all blue and black tomorrow. I'll wear a long-sleeved shirt.

* * *

Hello, my name is Enjolras and I'm ten. Today I got told off at school for answering back. The teacher was wrong. 'Taire thought so too but he didn't put his hand up to say so. I didn't either; I just jumped up and shouted. She shouted too and I told her she shouldn't do that because it's against the rules. She went red and took me to the headmaster's office. I have a note to take home to Mum and Dad. I won't show it to Dad.

I sat outside the headmaster's office for lunchtime as a punishment. Ep walked by, braiding her hair with a flower she found in the field, and sat with me until lunch time was over. She knows about the bruises. I know about hers too. When the girls got changed for P.E in the same room as the boys, I saw her bruises. They were just like mine so I took her hand in the P.E lesson and asked her to be my partner. She understands.

I went home and gave the note to Mum. She told me off but I know she still loves me because she forgives me when I look ashamed. The note was left on the table by her chair. Dad saw.

_It wasn't my fault, Dad, I just spoke up for myself! You always speak up for yourself, why can't I do the same? But the teacher was wrong and all I did was tell her so! Dad, not again! Mum! Mum!_

I'm sorry, Dad, I won't answer back in class again.

I need to talk to Ep about the bruises again. It's easier when I tell someone.

* * *

Hello, I'm Enjolras, fifteen years old. I can't be bothered today. 'Taire isn't here, he's on the drink again. We only just got him off it but his Dad is as bad as mine, I don't blame him for wanting to drown it out. Ep isn't here because the bruises were terrible last night, she texted me after the beating. All the words were spelt wrong because she can't move her fingers.

_Dad, give me my phone back. It's none of your business who I'm talking to! _

_Fine it's Eponine. You know, Eponine Thenardier. Don't you dare say things like that about her! No, I won't bloody shut up, you're saying things about her that aren't true! Shut up! Shut up! Shut u –_

I'm sorry, I won't argue with you again.

Ep, I'm sorry he said those things.

* * *

Hello, I'm Enjolras. I'm seventeen. Actually, I might be eighteen but I can't remember. I text Ep everyday but she won't answer. She's not in school. Where is she? 'Taire is in lesson but I wish he wasn't. All he does is sit there, he won't talk. I'd be happy if he drank, just to get something out of him. Why won't he stop? Not just 'Taire but his Dad. My Dad. I'm too old for this. I'm stronger than this. At least it's the last year of school. I can leave soon. I mean, my grades aren't bad. I've majored in law studies. Mum's proud. I don't care, she can be as proud as she wants, but she's still the coward that won't stop Dad from hitting.

_Stay away from me, you bastard! You're drunk! Stay away from me! Get away or I'll hit you back! I'll hit you –_

Ep, I need to talk to you. Where are you? You're dead, aren't you? You understood, you understood! How could you leave me?

You've been strong for so long. Come back. Come back.

* * *

Hello, I'm Enjolras and I'm twenty-five. I've passed my college law degree and it's time to make a difference. 'Taire is drinking, still. I've disallowed myself to lose contact with him otherwise he'll disappear too. I miss Ep, even after all these years. She understood better than anyone. Nowadays, though, I don't need someone to understand me. Father is gone. I tried to disconnect myself from home but I know he died of something. It's his fault I'm so cold.

_Father? Father? Are you listening from your grave? You never listened to me before, there's no reason you should now. I feel safe now that you're gone and that's a terrible thing to say. Sorry. You put me through hell, though. Feel guilty. Do you feel that? That burn in your heart that makes you remember that you hit your five year old son, your only son, for getting hot chocolate on his jumper. _

_You know, I don't care. You took my whole life! My childhood was just hits and punches! Ep, she was the only one there for me. I'd be brave for her, I'd take the bruises and know she was worth it but then the bruises took her too. Think about that. Think about how you people took her away. _

_Ep? Can you hear me? Are you okay where you are?_

**I hope this was okay. I'd really like to know what you thought. **


End file.
